Resident Evil: Born From Darkness
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens a normal teenage girl somehow ends up meeting the Resident Evil Characters? Will Serenity choose light or darkness? WeskerxOC/LeonxOC/CarlosxOC
1. Something Wicked Comes This Way

Authors Note: Alright it's been awhile since I did a story… And I know I start and stop them but… I really want to do a Resident Evil Fan Fiction. So… Here I am going to create a great new story that will have a great beginning. Also I want to thank Project X because you helped me getting my writing going again!

**Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Something Wicked Comes This Way**

My name is Serenity Geist and I live out in the middle of no where in Ohio. As I sat in the cashier's office of Clark State, a small sigh came from my lips as I stared at the screen. _"Why can't I come up with anything? Is it because of writer's block?" _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes for a few moments. I had just got done reading a few fan fictions that made me want to write a fan fiction for Resident Evil but nothing would come out at all. "Ughh… This sucks…" I said softly as I opened my eyes and looked at the students who came in to pay and what not. But then something caught my eye an older male who was wearing all black and sunglasses. _"Hn… He reminds me of Wesker but... Wesker isn't real and neither are any of the other characters." _I thought. As I was lost in my train of thought the older male was standing in front of the desk that I was sitting at. "Excuse me, Miss… But do you know a Serenity Geist?" He asked.

I felt like I jumped right out of my skin. _"How the heck does he know me?" _I thought. I gave him a smile as I looked up at him. "That would be me… What can I help you with?" I asked. The older male smirked as he leaned in slightly. "I think you know who I am and it's better if we meet in private… Say downstairs in an hour?" He said. I shivered slightly at hearing his voice again. "Fine with me…" I said, unknowing who this man was even though he thinks I do. With that he left quickly from the cashier's office and down towards the bookstore area. I let out a sigh as I looked at the computer and noticed a small symbol was on the web browser. _"What the… Umbrella symbol? What is this doing on here…?" _I thought. Things were starting to become weirder by the minute.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called my best friend Ashley and of course she didn't answer. "_Hey Ashley it's me… Listen something weird is going on… I'll explain later...Call me or text…" _I hung up the phone and knew this was going to be a bad day. As time went by it was time to meet with this mysterious older male. I stood up and straightened out my blue sundress and quickly headed down the stairs and knew that he was waiting for me or at least that's what my gut told me. "Ah, Serenity. Glad to see that you decided to come." He said. I glared slightly at him and crossed my arms in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked as I gently pulled on the hem of my sundress. A smirk appeared on the male's face as he removed his sunglasses. "I am Albert Wesker and you are coming with me." He said.

I jumped back protectively as I still glared at him. "Ha! Wesker isn't real! He is a made an up character for Resident Evil! If that's the case then where is the hero?" I asked with a laugh. "Wesker! Stay away from her!" A male voice called out. Wesker glared slightly as he looked at the stairway. "Leon Kennedy… Never thought I would meet you." He said as he turned around and put his sunglasses back on. I quickly ran towards Wesker knowing I was doing a foolish mistake and tried tackling him. "Foolish." Wesker said as he quickly caught me and held me up by my neck. "Leon if you dare to try to move down those stairs I will kill her." He said squeezing my neck more. I started to struggle as I felt myself loosing air and everything becoming black. "Let this be a lesson to you, Serenity… Do not mess with me." Wesker whispered before I blacked out.

NORMAL VIEW

Wesker dropped Serenity to the floor once she blacked out and smirked as he quickly left. "Damnit." Leon cursed as he ran down the stairs then kneeling next to Serenity. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. _"Chris! It's me, Leon. You need to get here fast. Wesker got to Serenity before I could reach her." _He said then hung up the phone. Leon gently shook Serenity as he saw the red mark were Wesker had his hand slowly become a bruise. Serenity stirred slightly as she opened her eyes. "I'm… Alive?" She asked. Leon nodded his head as he looked at Serenity. "Yes you are. If Wesker held onto you any longer you might have been dead." He said. Serenity blinked a few times as she looked at Leon. _"No way… He can't be Leon S. Kennedy? Can he?" _She thought. Serenity slowly but surely (with the help of Leon) got to her feet. "Is your name Leon S. Kennedy by chance?" She asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Serenity. "How do you know my name?" He asked. Serenity laughed slightly as she smiled nervously. "Well… I can read minds?" she said making a stupid excuse. _"Way to go, Serenity! Impress Leon by saying you can read minds… Idiot." _She thought.

Authors End Note:

Ha! I know I stopped there but… I have to get off for now and I hope you do like this story… I will accept any advice you do have and whatnot. I would like to have some reviews for this chapter and I hope just maybe there will be at least one! Until then!


	2. Light

Authors Note: Thank you Project X for the review! This chapter hopefully will be better than the last one! So keep those reviews a coming! –Feels honored to have a review from Project X- x333

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Light**

**Serenity POV**

I let out a sigh as I rubbed the back of my head since it hit the hard ground. "I know this is a stupid question but… I thought you're not real." I said. Well it was more of a stupid statement then question actually. Leon put his gun back into the holster and let out a small sigh. "It's actually hard to explain but… I am real and so is everyone else. That you saw in the video game is based on true events that actually happened." He said. I looked into Leon's blue hues and knew he was telling the truth about what he had just said. "Well… Then what the heck is Wesker doing back then? I thought Sheva and Chris killed him?" I asked. Leon looked right into my eyes as he spoke. "Well… They thought so but once they got back and sent a team out to see if Wesker was truly dead… His body was missing… We don't know why all of a sudden he picked you out of no where… But whatever his motive is…It isn't good at all." He said.

I shivered slightly at the thought of Uroboros turning me into a weird monster of some sort. _"I hope… Wesker doesn't turn me at all… But knowing his motives and depending on what he wants with me then… He just might…"_ I thought. Soon I heard footsteps come down the stairway to see a very well built man and had dark brown hair. "Leon, is she okay?" He asked. Leon nodded his head at the man. "Yes she is Chris. But we need to figure out why he wants her and when he might try to come and attack again." He said. I looked at Chris and then at Leon as I thought about what Wesker might want with me. "It could be anything…. From using me so he can kill you guys to just wanting me to be like Jill when he had her… I mean this is Wesker were talking about." I said. Chris slightly clenched his fist at the mention of Wesker's name and what he did to Jill.

I looked over at Leon as I moved a little closer to be were they were standing. "Your right. He could want anything from you… We just need to figure out what it is before it's too late." Leon said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes for a second as I began to think. "Well we better get you to headquarters right away so you will at least be safe." Chris said. I opened my eyes and looked at him, feeling tears begin to swell up. "Wesker is going to kill my family… Isn't he? I can't miss school since I'm so close to being done… I know if you somehow got it arranged with Mrs. Dew she would let one of you be in the school with me… Someone please say something…" I said.

I felt a hand go on my left shoulder to see Leon looking into my eyes. "I promise I'll get that arranged as long as you promise to come with us and you don't have to worry, Claire Redfield is protecting your family, Serenity." He said. I smiled weakly at Leon and then at Chris because I knew it must be eating him alive about Claire protecting my family awhile he's safe. "Thank you…Leon… Chris. Alright I promise to go with you to headquarters." I said. As I began to walk up the stairs I heard my cell phone go off and quickly pulled it out of my pocket to see Ashley calling me back.

I quickly answered the call and let out a sigh. "Hey Ashley." I said. _"Serenity? What is going on? I just saw on the news that there is some weird Wesker wannabe going around and injecting people with weird stuff." _I froze completely as I looked over at both Chris and Leon. "Ashley whatever you do… Do not go near that man or anyone… Those people he injected are going to be the infected…" I said with a warning tone. Ashley laughed. _"You're kidding me right? Resident Evil or anything like that isn't real! You're just saying that to bring up the subject of Leooonnnn." _I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and made a slight growl sound. "Hahaha very funny, Ashley. But on a serious note… Everything is real… Everything that happened in Resident Evil… Is real." I said.

Then there was silence for a few moments. _"Why do you say that?" _Ashley asked. I sighed as I looked away from Chris and Leon, knowing they most likely didn't like it that I was telling my best friend about everything. "Well I have the real Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield here with me now… I was attacked by Wesker and we're trying to figure out what he wants before he tries to come and get me again…" I said, shivering at the thought of Wesker trying to get me again. _"… Very funny Serenity. I have to go for now." _Before I could say anything Ashley hung up. I sighed as I ran up the stairs and quickly headed out of Clark State. _"Why? Why me? What did I do that made Wesker so damn interested in me?" _I thought as I felt tears fall from my eyes. I fell down to my knees as I heard Leon and Chris call for me.

"Serenity! Why did you do that?" Chris asked. I looked up at him, tears still falling from my eyes. "Because… That's what I want to do so badly… Why me? What did I do to make Wesker so damn interested into me?" I asked wanting answers. Leon let out a small sigh as he held his hand out to Serenity. "It's going to be a long story and I think its best we talk about it in private." He said. I shook my head no and I knew I was being stubborn but it wasn't my fault I wanted answers. "Alright fine. Wesker wants you because of your blood… You already have the first virus in your blood stream, the T-Virus. He thinks if you can handle the T-Virus then you can handle the Uroboros Virus. Most likely if he did inject you with the Uroboros Virus you might die or it would take into your blood and you would become just like him." Chris explained.

I laughed as I shook my head no at Chris. "Me? Be like Wesker? You're kidding me. I'm the complete opposite of him. Wesker is dark and I'm light." I said. But then I realized what I had just said. _"Darkness needs light and light needs darkness…" _I thought as I quickly got up. I shivered slightly as I noticed a black Audi parked in front of the college. _"Oh no… Wesker…Or could it be someone else?" _I thought. Before I could even blink the black Audi had sped off the other way. "Was that Wesker?" I asked. Leon pulled out his gun to be on the safe side. "It most likely was and he didn't like the fact we have you and he doesn't." He said. I let out a small sigh as I knew that this night was going to be a long one.


	3. Animal I Have Become

**Authors Note: I'm so happy that people are reading this story but I have sad news… I won't be able to update on the weekends! So hopefully tomorrow I will have two chapters instead of one! Thank you for the review again, Project X! Also I blame this song for making me name the title of this chapter. XD **

**.com/watch?v=7WdHUc29w1Y**

**Chapter 3: Animal I Have Become**

Serenity POV (still)

I got into the green Jeep that was parked in the student parking lot of Clark State. I looked out the window that was to my side and let out a small sigh. _"What if… I can't control what happens to me? What if Wesker is actually good? Ha! Keep dreaming there, Serenity." _I thought. Leon looked up in the rear view mirror. "What Chris said he's right…? If Wesker gets a hold of you then Wesker might kill you or make you into a mindless killing being…" He said. I glared slightly over at Chris and had a feeling that he and I were going to butt heads most likely. "I'm stronger than you think…" I said. Chris turned around slightly and looked at me. "You don't know what that bastard is able to do at all… You wouldn't even be strong enough to even swing in a punch." He said. I knew he was right but I didn't say anything at all the rest of the way to headquarters.

As the Jeep came to a stop Chris quickly got out. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I noticed Leon was still in the Jeep. "You know Chris Is just trying to look out for you, Serenity." Leon said. I quickly opened my eyes. "I know… If it is true then everything I know about the games is completely different than what they explained?" I said. Leon looked back at me and let out a small sigh as he got out of the Jeep. _"I guess it is." _I thought as I got out of the jeep as well. I quickly followed after Leon as we approached a rather small building. "This is headquarters?" I asked. Leon nodded his head as he opened the door for me. I blushed slightly and nodded my head. I noticed a few pictures of a group of people on the walls of the building.

I moved closer towards the pictures on the wall to see one with Chris and a few other people that looked familiar to me. "Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Berry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Albert Wesker…" I said softly reading off the names under the picture. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see Leon. "Come on. We need to get going." He said. I nodded my head as I started to walk next to Leon. _"What if...What if I turn to the darkness? I feel like I'm slowly loosing the light…" _ I thought as I came to a stop when Leon did. "Alright here is the plan… Serenity you will be staying here in this room and will be coming back here each day after school. No exceptions at all." Chris said.

I nodded my head in agreement and then forgot about the talent show that was coming up. "Err… We have a problem though… I'm in the talent show and its tomorrow… I can't back out now." I said. Chris gave me an annoyed look but then sighed. "Alright but don't plan on me being there." He said. I laughed slightly as I looked at Chris. "Don't worry. You don't seem the talent show type of guy." I said jokingly. Leon let out a small laugh as he looked at me. "Well plan on me being there then." He said. I nodded my head as I let out a small yawn. "Well we better get some food for you to eat and then you can go bed." Chris said starting to walk towards the kitchen area. I nodded my head as I lightly chewed on my lower lip as I followed him to the kitchen. Chris grabbed a frozen T.V. dinner and put it in the microwave. "Sorry we need to do some food shopping here." He said. I smiled slightly as I laughed a little. "It's alright. Chasing after Wesker and trying to find me most likely hasn't been easy." I said.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "It has been. We've been to your hometown Davenport and your grandmother there said that you had left for Ohio again." He said. I nodded my head as I heard the microwave beep a few times to let Chris know the food was ready. He carefully took out the food and put it in front of me with a fork in the mashed potatoes. I ate the food which wasn't bad except for the burnt brownie which I kind of wanted. Leon came into the kitchen with a serious look on his face. "Chris… We spotted Wesker near hear. We have to keep him away from headquarters." He said. Chris nodded his head and pulled out his gun. "Serenity you will have then run of the place until one of us gets back. Do not let anyone in except Leon, me, or Jill. Understand?" He said.

I nodded my head as I threw away the tray that had my food on it and turned around to face Leon and Chris. "Be careful." I said. Leon smiled slightly as he nodded his head at me. "Alright let's go." Chris said leaving the kitchen. "Don't wait up too long for us." Leon said then quickly left as well from the kitchen. I sighed as I knew something was going to go wrong and little did I know I was right. As the hours went by it was now almost midnight. I yawned as I headed towards the room that had a bed but soon stopped as I heard someone walking down the hallway. "Hello?" I asked. Of course the lights were off but I saw something glowing red. _"Oh no…No NO! It can't be…" _I thought. A chuckle came from the hallway.

"Ah. Finally we're alone, Serenity." A familiar male voice said. I shivered as I glared at the man before me who was Wesker. "Tch. You only wish in your wildest dreams." I said. Before I knew it I was being held up by my neck. "Such sarcasm you have. But will this change your mind?" He said pulling out a syringe full of glowing liquid. My eyes went wide as I started to move around more. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU!" I yelled. Wesker laughed as he tightens his grip on my neck so I would stop moving. "Oh but it's your destiny to become one." He said. I closed my eyes tightly. _"Oh my god… Please no… I don't want to become an animal…I still want to live…" _ I thought. Then I felt a sudden stung in my arm and noticed the needle was now in my arm. Wesker leaned in slightly towards me. "You belong to me now." He said injecting the glowing liquid into me. I screamed slightly from the burning pain and knew I let everyone down.

"_It's just as I said before…. Light calls to Darkness…And Darkness calls to Light…" _I thought. Wesker slowly let go of my neck and I stood on my own. "The liquid was a mixture of my own blood and the Uroboros virus." He said. I growled slightly as I started to move towards him but then fell to the floor passed out. Wesker smirked as he kneeled down and picked me up. "You will soon learn that you were born from darkness." He whispered. Wesker gently put me on the bed and left.


	4. Hero

**Authors Note: Thank you whoever you were (since you didn't leave a name or username) for reviewing! Alright today I'm gonna attempt to do a double chapter update! Well at least hopefully I'll be able to do it. But please enjoy these new chapters! Be warned there is gonna be a slight fluff with Chris and Serenity cause I feel like writing fluff xD **

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Hero**

Chris POV

1:30 A.M.

I opened the door to headquarters to notice it had been kicked down. "Leon cover me!" I said. Leon nodded his head at me as I entered inside. My gun in front of me in case I need to shoot someone or something. I noticed that there was a light on and it was coming from the room Serenity was staying in. I motioned Leon to follow behind me as I ran down the hallway and opened the door. "Serenity?" I called and no reply at all. I quickly looked at her arms to notice that there was a needle still in her arm. "Wesker got to her… That bastard." I said carefully removing the needle. Serenity winced as she slowly opened her eyes. "C-Chris?" She asked. I gently put my hand on her shoulder as I looked into her blue eyes. "It's me don't worry… What happened?" I asked.

Serenity closed her eyes tightly as she slightly began to cry. "He…He was here… I thought maybe it was you guys coming back… Before I knew it…I was being choked by Wesker… He had a syringe… I knew I shouldn't have gone outside of the room… He told me that I belong to him now…He injected the Uroboros virus along with his own blood into me." She said. I noticed Serenity shivered at the word of his blood and I gently put my hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, Serenity. We will find Wesker and kill him for good." I said.

Serenity smiled slightly as she opened her eyes again but this time they were bright red. "Thank you." She whispered.

Serenity's POV

I looked at Chris as he got up off the bed and then noticed there was a slight pain in my body. "We both will have to shifts on watching her tonight to make sure Wesker doesn't get her." Chris said. Leon nodded his head as he sat down on the chair near the corner. "I'll go first." He said. Chris nodded his head and walked away. I flinched slightly as I knew my body was changing because of the virus. "At least I'm still alive… I thought the Uroboros virus was going to kill me… But it didn't." I said looking over at Leon. "That maybe true but we can't take a risk of you going to school today. Everyone might wonder why your eyes are red and what not." He said. I slightly growled because I knew I was upset about not going but also missing the talent show.

"Leon… Please let me go today… I need to go." I said with a pleading voice. Leon glared slightly at me and sighed. "Fine but if Wesker shows up then we're leaving." He said. I smiled and nodded my head at Leon. "Thank you, Leon." I said. I knew it was bad to kind of play Leon but I couldn't miss the talent show or school.

About 12 hours later

I giggled softly as I stood behind stage and waited for my turn on the talent show. My white dress fitted closely to my body as I thought about the day. The school day was actually boring and yet fun because Leon was with me. _"I wonder if Leon actually had fun today… He did smile a lot." _I thought. I heard people clapping and knew that the second act was finished and it was finally my turn. I took a deep breath in and walked out on stage after I heard them call my name. I was nervous but I was going to be able at least to show the one thing I loved to do before I had to disappear. Slowly the music began and I took a breath in.

"_How can I pretend that I don't see  
what you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
you heard me breathe  
,And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming."_

I sang softly and looked over to see Leon, smiling slightly. I blushed lightly as I looked ahead.

"_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you_

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming  
  
_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming."

I felt my heart skip a beat once the music stopped and heard everyone clapping and cheering for me. I felt tears come down my cheeks and smiled as I bowed. I turned and quickly got backstage. _"That song fit perfectly for me… It's only in my mind…" _I thought. I heard someone clapping and I quickly turned around to see Wesker standing there. My body wouldn't move and my voice was frozen in place. "Your voice is very beautiful such a same no one is going to hear it anymore." He said. I glared at Wesker as I raised my hand and quickly moved. _"Please..If there is one thing I want… It's this." _ I thought. My hand soon brushed across his cheek making a loud sound.

I knew that slapping him wouldn't help anyone but me. "How dare you even say that…? It's your fault that I am now going to be like you." I said. Wesker took off his sunglasses and glared at me. "How dare you… I gave you a new life that will be even better than the one you had. You're a goddess of the new world. Though… I'm not too worried; you will see my side of things sooner than you think." He said turning around and started to walk away. I knew this would be my only chance to ask why he picked me out of everyone in the world. "Why…Why did you pick me, Wesker?" I asked.

Wesker turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Because… You are worthy of being in the new world and I believe you can be just as dark as me." He said. I shook my head no and closed my eyes tightly. "No… I never will be… I will use these powers to take you down for once and all, Wesker." I whispered. "Serenity?" Called Leon. Wesker smirked as he leaned in slightly. "You can try and I know you will but remember, Dear Heart. You belong to me and always will." He said gently brushing his lips against my cheek.

I shivered at the feel of his lips on my cheek and quickly ran towards Leon's voice. "Hey… What's wrong?" Leon asked. I sighed as I looked into Leon's blue eyes and felt tears building up again. "Wesker was here… He didn't harm me… Just told me the reason why he picked me out of everyone in the world…" I said. Leon gently put his hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to gently lift my head up. "I promise you, nothing will happen to you, Serenity." He said. I smiled softly as I blushed noticing that we were close. "You know… You seemed to have fun at school today." I said with a small giggle.

Leon shook his head as he smiled slightly. "I might of but you will never know." He said. I playfully pushed him and giggled. "Oh yeah? Well I bet I can get it out of you." I said. Leon shook his head no and smirked. "Nah, I don't think you can." He said. I gently leaned in close to Leon almost close enough to kiss him. "Come on…Tell me." I whispered. Leon looked into my blue eyes with his. "Alright… I did." He whispered. Before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around his neck almost ready to kiss him. I blushed deeply as I noticed I was about to kiss him. I quickly dropped my arms and turned around, feeling my heart pound a mile a minute.

Leon seemed like he was in a daze but soon came out of it and I could have sworn I saw a small blush on his face. "We better get going…" I said, blushing still. I didn't really care much for the prize if I did win and I knew I wouldn't. Leon nodded his head and we both went out the backstage doors.

Authors End Note: Okay… I couldn't do the double chapter update but… A LONGER CHAPTER! :D

I hoped that you guys really enjoyed this chapter o3o and I will write a extra chapter coming up about what happened at school and why Leon almost let Serenity kiss him in this chapter! So most likely be on the lookout on Monday for two chapters :3

Have a good weekend!


	5. School Day BONUS CHAPTER FOR 4

**Bonus Chapter 4 ½: School Day**

**Authors note: Alright this is a short chapter about what happened at school. I would like to say that both, Clark State and L.O.C are real places but the names of the people I will mention have been changed. Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up tomorrow or later today.**

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

Leon's P.O.V.

I quickly awoke to hear Serenity screaming and thrashing around in the bed. I quickly walked over and gently shook her. "Serenity… Wake up! You're having a nightmare." I said. Serenity awoke up after I said it was a nightmare, her blue hues quickly turned orange-red. "Wesker… Damn him." She whispered. I let out a small sigh and looked at the clock. It was 5:43 A.M. "We still have time to sleep." I said turning around and heading back to my small area. Serenity pulled the covers back. "I… I know it's childish but… Could you sleep with me?" She asked.

I turned back around to see Serenity blushing. I couldn't help but smile a little. "Alright." I said getting into the bed. I noticed that Serenity was nervous about me being in the same bed as her but soon she fell asleep again. I closed my eyes soon after and fell asleep. I awoke to notice that I was dreaming about everything that had happen at Raccoon City and after. I felt someone shaking me and quickly woke up. "Leon… You had a bad dream." Serenity said. I noticed her hands were on my shoulders and I let out a small sigh. "Thank you." I whispered.

I noticed it was now time for Serenity to head to her school, L.O.C or known as Learning Opportunities Center. Serenity was at school because of her own choice not because she was a bad person. Normally from what I gathered that L.O.C is for troubled teens or teens who need to finish high school. I sighed as I knew that it was going to be a long day in four different classrooms since Serenity only had four classes. I got out of the bed and headed towards one of the bathrooms.

Serenity's P.O.V

I watched Leon get out of the bed and head for one of the bathrooms since there were three or four of them. I let out a sigh as I quickly got dressed in the small room. I brushed my strawberry blonde hair and looked into the mirror to see my blue hues were not there except the orange hues. "Damn virus…" I whispered. I had my normal black L.O.C shirt on since I was senior and a pair of blue jeans. I quickly moved out of the bathroom and saw Chris barely awake. I giggled slightly as I moved closer to him. "Hey, you even awake?" I asked. Chris glared slightly at me and sighed. "No… I haven't had coffee yet." He said. I smiled as I shook my head. "Everyone and their coffee." I said. I turned around to see Leon ready to go and could help but notice he was wearing a normal grey shirt and grey pants. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head as I waved bye to Chris.

8:45 A.M.

I sat down in my English class to notice Leon was acting a little… Strange. "Hey… Leon what's wrong?" I asked looking over at him. Leon looked over at me and sighed. "I don't really like… English class." He said. I laughed as I blushed slightly. "You're not the one doing the work, silly." I said. Leon smiled a little as we both looked up at the board at Mrs. Joans.

Leon's P.O.V

I couldn't help but notice the dedication Serenity had towards school and specially went it came to her government class. I smiled slightly as I heard Serenity debate about the new issues with the government and how there hiding things from everyone. I stood up and decided to talk about working for the government and how I protected a president's daughter. I caught Serenity off guard and noticing her blushing. _"Maybe it's because of me."_ I thought. As the class came into view which was program to help young adults get ready for working, Serenity was actually happy that school was almost over.

12:55 P.M.

Serenity's math class had ended and the truth was I actually enjoyed learning new things and I guess being around her. She has such a wonderful personality and I can't believe Wesker wants to take that away from her family and friends.

**Authors End Note: I know it kinda sucked but….. I wanted to explain everything xD**


	6. Broken

**Authors Note: Alright here is chapter 5 and enjoy! :D WARNING I DO NOT OWN RE OR ANYTHING! ALSO THERE IS SLIGHT LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

Serenity P.O.V

It was almost midnight, Leon and Chris were sleeping. Something wanted me to stay up and I couldn't ignore it anymore as I stood outside of headquarters. I knew I was being stupid and was most likely falling into what Wesker wanted me to do but the truth was, my feelings were a complete mess. I mean from knowing about the games I actually did like Wesker but I also liked Leon. Little did I know that both of them are real people and here I am stuck in the middle between good and evil? I noticed a black Audi parked not far away from me and I had a gut feeling that it was Wesker. I decided to follow it for once and headed towards the black Audi. As I opened the door I noticed Wesker sitting in the driver's seat.

"Ah, Dear Heart. You decided to join me, have you?" He said. I couldn't help but shiver slightly at him saying Dear Heart. "Just for a little awhile…" I said sitting down and looking over at Wesker. I felt a gloved hand on my cheek and knew it was Wesker's hand. "There is another reason I decided to choose you… You're the reason I am alive… You restored me by giving me your blood. Don't you remember your last year visit to the hospital and they took almost 8 viles of blood?" He said. I felt shock go through my body as I remembered going to the hospital last year because I had a infection that was a one in a million chance. My stomach tossed and turned. _"My blood brought Albert Wesker back to life…"_ I thought.

"I do remember… Well at least it went to a good cause." I said. Wesker slightly chuckled as he leaned in a little bit. "You know, Dear Heart… You really could win this war against good and evil… You just have to choose." He said. I smirked slightly as I took off his sunglasses and looked into his normal blue eyes. "But what if I want both?" I asked, still smirking slightly. Wesker laughed slightly as he pulled his hand away. "You seem edger enough to want to have it all… But will you? Dear Heart?" He asked. I felt my blood begin to boil slightly as if I was being controlled. "Of course I will." I said. Something inside of me was telling me to just kiss him once to see what he might do but then there was my brain telling me most likely I would get killed for doing such a thing.

I leaned in more and more until my lips met with Wesker's and felt him kissing back, moving his tongue around asking for entrance. I smirked as opened my mouth slightly then felt Wesker's tongue began to explore around in my mouth. I moaned slightly as I knew I was starting to get in too deep. I pulled away from Wesker but before I knew it, Wesker was kissing me roughly again. I stirred up a part of Wesker that had been away for awhile it seemed. "Wesker." I moaned slightly as I felt him gently bite down on my neck. I closed my eyes and knew I wasn't ready for having sex with someone just yet.

"W-Wesker… Can we… wait?" I asked. Wesker pulled away from my neck and looked into my blue eyes with his now red eyes. "Why? Is this your first time?" He asked growling slightly. I blushed deeply as I nodded my head. Wesker growled again as he put his sunglasses. "You better get used to doing what I want to do, Dear Heart." He said. I nodded my head and quickly opened the passenger door and got out. As the second I closed the car door Wesker took off. I started crying as I fell down to my knees. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Wesker is the enemy… But yet something makes me want to care and do everything for him…" _I thought.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a familiar male voice ask. I turned around to see Chris standing there actually looking worried about me. I sniffled as I stood up and quickly hugged Chris. Normally I wouldn't hug someone I didn't know really but at that moment it seemed right. "C-Chris… I don't know what to do… I...I feel like such an idiot… I have Wesker's blood running through my veins and I was the reason he actually lives again because of my own blood…" I said sobbing slightly. Chris tightens the hug slightly as he let out a small sigh. "Serenity you have to be stronger than this… I know you can be. I've seen it… I know that you've saved your own fathers life twice and always have been calm about it." He said. I blushed slightly and knew he must of read my file about everything that has happened in my life.

"Your right, Chris. Thank you and I think I need a teacher on how to use a gun and more self defense." I said with a small laugh. Chris chuckled as he let go of me and shook his head. "Alright but Jill is going to teach the self defense part." He said. I nodded my head as I noticed Leon coming out of headquarters. "Serenity! Is everything alright?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah… Chris made me feel better." I said. Chris looked over at Leon and started on his way back into headquarters. Leon gently put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Serenity if there is anything you need… You know you have me right?" He said. I blushed and nodded my head yes. "Yes I do." I said. Leon smiled as he leaned in slightly and I blushed even more.

"Would you get mad if I wanted to kiss you?" I asked, blushing deeply. Leon chucked as he smiled even more. "No not at all." He said. I leaned in more and then I felt my lips meet his. It felt like magic and something that was real. I wrapped my arms around Leon's neck and Leon picked me up bridal-style then carried me back into headquarters. I blushed as Leon gently put me back down on to my feet. _"You know… I think I might be falling for you. Ha like I would say that out loud."_ I thought.

**Authors End Note: HA! TWO CHAPTERS! X3 I hope you really do like how this story is going andddddd next chapter is gonna have zombies… A love triangle….. And a huge fight o3o.**


	7. The End Of Heartache

**Authors Note: Buhahahaha, Chapter 6! Enjoy the new chapter! **

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 6: The End of Heartache**

Serenity P.O.V.

I couldn't help but blush deeply as I looked at Leon. Something made me want him more than Wesker but then I realized I was going to be selfish for once. _"I've never had anyone interested in me… So why not? Neither of them will know." _I thought. Before I could realize what was going on there was a loud crashing sound. Both Leon and I quickly ran down the hallway to see a group of zombies had broken down the glass doors.

"CHRIS! WE HAVE COMPANY AND I MEAN THE BAD TYPE!" I yelled. Leon quickly pulled out two guns and gave me one. I looked at it and quickly aimed at a zombie that was coming closer to me. BANG BANG. I fell backwards and shook my head. "Damn it." I cursed getting back up. Leon chuckled slightly as he aimed his gun at the zombies before us. _"I wonder if I used the fast speed and strength maybe I could kill them easier." _I thought.

I quickly got up and snapped a zombie's neck. I couldn't help but smirk as I began to kill the rest of the zombies that were there. Chris came to a sliding halt as he stood next to Leon. "What got into, Serenity?" He asked. "I don't know but whatever it is… It seems darker than what she is…" Leon said. As I snapped the final neck of the last zombie I looked over at Leon and Chris. "W-What's wrong?" I asked looking at them. Leon cautiously moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Serenity I think you need to sit out on fighting… You kind of…. Went over board with snapping their necks." He said. I glanced around to see a huge pile of heads and bodies. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to be sick. "L…Leon… I'm sorry…" I said beginning to cry. Leon gently gave me a hug but I pushed him away. "You need to stay away from the enemy…" I said, trying to bare the thought of me leaving.

Leon looked at me confused. "Serenity? What do you mean?" He asked. I felt something inside of me scratching to get out and wanting to take over. I couldn't bare looking at Leon and telling him myself that I didn't know what I wanted. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall into darkness. "Serenity?" Chris called. My eyes snapped open quickly and to reviled my red hues. I growled slightly as I moved forward.

"Get out of my way…" I said. Leon moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Serenity? What's wrong?" He asked. I growled more and quickly flipped Leon onto his back. "Don't you dare touch me." I spat and quickly ran out of headquarters. I knew deep in my heart it was killing me that I actually flipped Leon onto his back but something was blocking my emotions. As I looked around I noticed the black Audi I had seen from before and knew it had to be Wesker. I smirked as I moved towards the car. _"At least I might be able to test out it's like to be evil." _I thought.

I opened the car door and got in. I smirked slightly as I looked over to see Wesker. "Dear Heart why are you smirking?" He asked. I laughed slightly as I continued to look at him. "Well let's just say for now both Chris and Leon consider me the enemy as well." I said. Wesker smiled slightly as he began to drive away from headquarters. I closed my eyes slightly thinking about what Wesker might have in store for Chris and Leon. _"Knowing Wesker… There in for a little treat for sure." _I thought.

Authors end note: Okay I know short chapter x.x; I promise next chapter will be longer. I had auditions yesterday at school for the talent show and…. I MADE IT! X3 Until next time!


	8. Breath Into Me

**Authors Note: Ughhh I'm sick x.x; I have a sore throat and just feel… sluggish but for you guys I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer x3 WARNING LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR SURE! Okay well… slight lemons? . I'm unsure what to call it xDD Forplay? I don't know.**

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 7: Breath Into Me**

I sighed slightly as it seemed like hours since I had left headquarters to be with Wesker when it was actually only two hours. I noticed we were coming up to a small house which seemed to be abandoned. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Wesker smirked slightly as he looked over at me. "We're here to meet Ada Wong." He said. I smirked slightly at the name and knew she was the one who most likely had a crush on Leon. Both of us got out of the car and saw a woman standing there in a red dress and a black looking choker.

"Ah. So your Wesker's new play toy?" She asked. I smirked and gave a small laugh. "So what if I am? Aren't you Leon's play toy?" I asked with the smirk still on my face. Ada glared at me for mentioning Leon. I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder and knew I was crossing some type of line. "Ada, do you have the sample that I need to complete the new virus?" Wesker asked. I remained calm but on the inside something told me this wasn't good at all. Ada pulled out a small vile which contained some sort of liquid which was blue in color. From in between her breasts. _"Huh… I wonder what else she keeps in there." _I thought curiously.

Wesker took the vile from Ada and smirked slightly as he turned away. "Well it seems like I'm not needed here anymore, so I will be going." Ada said quickly running away. I looked over at Wesker who seemed like a child at Christmas and getting a new toy. "Serenity, we shall celebrate our new accomplish." He said. I smiled at him and moved closer to him so we were face to face. "You know… We could make up for last time when I decided to back out." I whispered in his ear and gently kissed his neck. Wesker let out a small groan as he pushed me against the wall of the house. "Do you really want to, Serenity?" He asked gently biting my neck.

All I could do was moan in a reply and knew that this was wrong against my standards but what did I have to loose? I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly bit down on his neck causing him to growl. I felt his hands begin to explore my body first it was my back which sent shivers down my spine. "We should take this inside." I whispered, my breathing was becoming heavy with excitement. Before I knew it Wesker picked me up and took me into the abandoned house and into the first bedroom there was. As I felt the soft mattress beneath me I noticed Wesker was undressing me.

I noticed my shirt was now on the floor as well as my pants. I blushed as I began to undress Wesker first his long black trench coat then his black top and pants then finally his sunglasses. Wesker pressed himself against me and I noticed that he was already turned on. I blushed a little more at feeling his hard member against my underwear. Wesker looked into my blue eyes and bit down on my neck. I moaned in pleasure as I gently grabbed his face and began kissing him. I felt his tongue wanting entrance and I decided to let him enter.

I felt his tongue go over everything in my mouth. His hands took off my bra and began to gently massage my breasts. Wesker pulled away from the kiss and I saw the same expression from before. I had unleashed the panther that wanted to pounce on me and I didn't care at all. Wesker leaned in gently as his hands gently slid under my underwear. "You belong to me, Dear Heart." He whispered. I moaned at feeling him teasing me and I knew it wouldn't belong before I would climax since I haven't even done it yet.

I noticed that Wesker had his boxers off and my underwear was somehow now gone as well. "Don't worry… It will only hurt for awhile." He said. Then before I knew it I felt him enter inside of me and pain over took my body. I started crying and bit down on my lip to keep quiet. Wesker groaned as he kept pushing in and out of me. I soon felt the pain starting to go away. I kissed Wesker deeply and knew I really did belong to him since it was my first time and he knew what he was doing.

I moaned loudly as I felt my body building up heat and knew it was my climax. Wesker bit down my neck toughly. I felt my body shake has I had my first climax and then felt warm liquid shooting inside of me. _"W…Wha..What just happened?" _I thought. Wesker rolled off to the side and looked to the corner of the room. Tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks as I knew I didn't want to be with Wesker but it was the path I had chosen. _"Leon… Please be safe…"_ I thought feeling my tears run down my face.

Leon's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Serenity was now the enemy and at first I didn't want to believe it but my job came first before my emotions. I wanted to relive that day with Serenity at her school and see her smile again. _"Leon!" Serenity said with a giggle. _I closed my eyes as I wanted to figure out a plan to get Serenity back safe and sound. "Hey… Leon. How are you holding up?" Chris asked. I opened my eyes and looked over at Chris. "I'm holding up alright. We need to get Serenity back… Who knows what Wesker has done to her by now?" I said. Chris sighed as he stood a little closer to me. "I know, Leon. We need to think with a clear head and be able to do this right." He said. I looked over at Chris and glared slightly. "What did you do when you found out that the cloaked woman was actually, Jill?" I asked. Chris looked at me as I noticed him tense up a bit. "I acted on my emotions…" He said. I put my hand on Chris's shoulder. "That's what we need to do. We need to find, Serenity." I said. "No need. I know actually were she is right now." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see none other than Ada herself. "Ada… Take me to Serenity." I said.

Authors End Note: Okay… I sucked at the lemon . It was my first and I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for new chapter on Monday!


	9. Holding Out For A Hero

**Authors Note: It's been awhile since I actually updated I know and I'm sorry. I have been sick for the last… Week? X.x; So hopefully you will like this chapter! :D This chapter will include KRAUSER! XD Don't ask why I just thought he needed some love. **

**Resident Evil: Born From Darkness**

**Chapter 8: Holding Out For A Hero**

**Leon P.O.V.**

**I knew I could trust Ada but was she still working for Wesker? I didn't really care at this moment. "If you're so sure, Ada then take me to her." I said. Ada moved closer to me and gently put her hand on my cheek then slapped me. "Awake up, Leon. Serenity isn't coming back at all." She said. I glared at Ada and I knew she was right but I needed to know where Serenity was. "That might be true or she was taken by force." I said.**

**Ada let out a small laugh as she looked at me coldly. "Leon, don't be so naïve. Serenity just might be evil and actually born from darkness." She said. I growled slightly as I pushed Ada against the wall. "Don't you dare even talk about Serenity…? You don't even know her, Ada." I said. Ada glared at me and let out a small sigh. "Fine, I'll take you to her." She said.**

**I knew that Ada would keep her word and do it. **_**"Just be safe."**_** I thought.**

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

**I fell asleep soon after crying but I couldn't remember when that was as I slowly awoke up to notice I was alone. I sat up in the bed to notice a note from Wesker.**

_**Dear Heart,**_

_**I need to attend to this new virus. I won't be back for a few days.**_

_**Keep yourself out of trouble.**_

_**Wesker**_

**I quickly crumbled up the letter and felt myself begin to shake with sadness and anger. "I DAMN YOU TO HELL WESKER!" I yelled and heard it echo though out the whole empty house. "Keep your voice down will you?" A male voice calmly stated. I blinked a few times as I looked over to the corner to see none other than Jack Krauser. "W-What are you doing here? Working for Wesker, again?" I asked. Krauser laughed and looked at me. "Listen here, I do not work for him I just wanted to stop by and wanted to give you this." He said handing over a new outfit and two guns. **

**I blushed deeply as I noticed I was still naked and only had the bed sheet wrapped around me. "T-Thanks. I hope Leon will be here any minute…" I said looking down. Krauser looked over at me and laughed slightly. "Ah, the hero is still alive? Figures he would be." He said. I noticed Krauser quickly disappeared. I quickly put on the new outfit which was a dark black dress with a choker then I put on my holsters and put my new guns in them. I let out a small sigh at remembering what happened a few hours ago with Wesker. **_**"I just don't want him to win… I want Leon but I lust after Wesker…" **_**I thought. **

"**Serenity!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I smiled widely as I quickly headed down the stairs to see Leon. "Leon!" I cried out happily as I ran towards him then hugged him tightly. "Leon… Please… Protect me at all costs. I don't want to be something evil and dark." I said. I felt Leon wrap his arms around my waist tightly and kiss the top of my head. "I promise Serenity, Wesker will not get you anymore. I promise." He said. I started to cry slightly because of guilt and pain that I had. **_**"Thank you so much, Leon." **_**I thought. I quickly gave Leon a cheek kiss and smiled.**

"**Ah, so you're Serenity the one who Leon keeps talking about." A female voice said. I looked over to see none other than Jill Valentine. "That would be me!" I said with a small giggle. Leon smiled slightly as he looked at me. "So what exactly happened?" Jill asked. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. "Well… I had to make Wesker think I'm with him or else I wouldn't know that he has a new virus which your friend Ada gave to him. I'm sorry, Leon." I said. I felt Leon's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I know that Ada was going to be with Wesker no matter what." He said. **

"**Let's go home." I whispered leaning in and kissing his cheek. I felt my cell phone go off and I quickly pulled it out to see Ashley calling me. **_**"Hello?" **_**I asked. **_**"Jaime! I have been trying to get a hold of you, woman! Geez, to busy playing Resident Evil 4?" **_**Ashley asked me. I laughed and sighed as I shook my head. **_**"Where are you?" **_**I asked. I felt someone touch my other shoulder and I quickly turned around to see my best friend standing there. "I'm right here." She said. I smiled and hugged Ashley as I playfully pulled on her cheek. "You should of told me you were gonna be here!" I said.**

**Ashley laughed and shook her head as she rubbed her cheek. "I should of but then that ruins the surprise! Why didn't you tell me you were dating, Leon S. Kennedy? Hmmm?" She asked. I blushed deeply as I slapped her arm playfully. "N-No…W-We're not dating." I said. Ashley smirked as she looked over at Leon then back at me. "Excuse me for a moment." She said. I knew my face must have been ten thousand shades of red and I noticed once Ashley started talking to Leon he was blushing slightly or so it seemed.**

**Ashley came back over to me, giggling slightly as she smiled. "You have a date!" she said. I looked at her in shock but then couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Leon. **_**"So… I officially have a date with Leon Kennedy…" **_**I thought.**

**Authors End Note: I am so so sorry I haven't updated! D: I missed having reviews! I finished Resident Evil 4 for the Wii like… 3 times now xD So enjoy this chapter and I should have another one tomorrow! By the way has anyone else noticed that they messed up on Leon in Degeneration? He's supposed to have a scar on his one cheek because of Krauser _;**


	10. Break Your Heart

Authors Note: It's been awhile since my last update for this story but I promise this will be an awesome update! So please enjoy! Oh also to the person who left a hate review, thanks! It just fuels my fire to even write more fanfiction. Geesh, people these days have no respect.

Chapter 9: Break Your Heart

Serenity's POV

It had been 4 weeks since I left the abandon house and went on a date with Leon. I couldn't help but wonder if I was actually doing the right thing and being with Leon? I mean I wanted both, Leon and Wesker. I had been laying in my bed and heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. I heard the door open and close as I looked over to see, Chris standing there. "What do you want, Redfield?" I asked. Chris sighed as she sat down in the chair near my bed. "I need to talk to you... I'm thinking about asking Jill to marry me, but... I'm not sure how to do it." He said.

I blinked a few times as I sat up and giggled slightly. "Oh, Redfield... You have so much to learn... The first thing you need to do is just relax... Make sure its a romantic type setting... Maybe some candles and music..." I said with a small smile. Chris nodded his head as he raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You've been resting for the last 4 weeks..." He said. I sighed as I looked down at the blanket. "I'm not sure... Is Rebecca here by chance?" I asked. Chris nodded his head as he stood up and extended a hand. "Come on... I'll help you there." He said. I nodded my head and put my hand into his.

As we finally got to the medical bay, Chris left to go and get the stuff he needed for tonight. "So, you haven't been feeling like yourself lately?" Rebecca asked. I nodded my head as I looked up at Rebecca and blushed slightly. "Among other things... Like missing the monthly visit and... I've been feeling sick.." I said. Rebecca blinked a few times and giggled. "It sounds like you're pregnant but we should run a few tests to make sure." She said. I nodded my head and felt sadness sweep across me as I knew the father had to be Wesker.

After about an hour of tests, Rebecca had confirmed to me that I was indeed pregnant, and I knew everything would have to be explained. As I walked down the hallway, I started crying. "Serenity? What's wrong?" A voice asked. I wiped my tears away to see Leon standing there. "I...I found out something... Something I didn't want to happen to me..." I said. Leon put a hand on my shoulder and looked concerned. "What did you find out?" he asked. I was about to tell him until there was a loud explosion. "So there you are, Dear Heart." A familar voice said. I felt chills go down my spine as I saw none other than Wesker coming closer towards us.

"Your not taking Serenity away, Wesker... Over my dead body." Leon said pulling out his gun. Before Leon could even aim his gun towards Wesker he was sent flying across the room. "W-Wesker...W-What are you doing..?" I asked. Wesker laughed as he moved closer towards me. "I'm reclaiming what is mine..." He said. I looked down as I put a hand to my stomach. "You have a right to know... I'm pregnant...I'm about 4 weeks..." I said. Wesker just stood there for a few minutes then grabbed me by the arm. "I need to experiment on you..." He said.

I shook my head no as I quickly pulled my arm back. "No! I'm not going to let you experiment on me or the baby." I said looking at him. Wesker just smirked slightly as he looked at me. "I can easily kill you, Dear Heart... Are you trying to fight with me?" He asked. I growled slightly as I felt the blood in my veins begin to boil even more. "Heh... You just might loose." I said. Wesker quickly grabbed my arm again and started to carry me off. "NO!" I screamed.

Wesker smirked slightly as he started to take me away from headquarters. "LEON!" I screamed out.

Wesker's POV

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes at hearing Serenity yell for that stupid agent Kennedy. "He can't hear you, Dear Heart." I said. Serenity started to punch my back, which didn't even phase me one bit. Serenity started crying as she screamed out. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!". I quickly dropped Serenity then grabbed her by her throat. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT! WHAT HAS THAT AGENT EVER DONE FOR YOU? I GAVE YOU A NEW LIFE!" I yelled. Serenity whimpered as she cried a little bit more. "I-I'm sorry, Wesker... Y-You're right... You've given me everything...F-F-Forgive me?" She asked. I let go of her throat and turned away. "Learn here and now woman... I won't be so easy next time..." I said.

Serenity coughed a few times and nodded her head. "I understand..." She said. I shook my head slightly as I began walking towards the car. _"She still doesn't know how to use her powers correctly yet..." _I thought. Serenity slowly stood up and looked at me. "Wesker... I want you to help me... I-I want you to teach me...To use these powers...Please.." She asked. I smirked slightly as I turned around and looked at Serenity. "Fine... I will but you can not go back to them... Ever." I said.

Serenity's POV

I felt a sting inside of my chest when Wesker told me that I couldn't go back. My heart almost felt like it was going to explode inside of my chest. _"I couldn't do that to... L-Leon... Or even Chris... Just think of it this way... You'll become stronger than him and you can defeat him for once and for all... But... I... I still have feelings for him..." _I thought. "I understand... There's no going back at all." I said. Wesker smiled slightly as he looked at me. "Good... Then we will start training next week... The first thing we need to check is how far long you are and see how the virius is reacting to this." He said getting into his car. I nodded my head as I looked back one last time. _"I'm sorry everyone... I promise I'll be back... This is something I need to do alone..." _I thought as I got into the car.

As we drove away from headquarters I couldn't help but feel almost sad about leaving. _"Oh no... Ashley... Shes gonna be mad... This is gonna be hard to explain to her..." _I thought. After an hour of driving we had arrived to unknown location. "You need to let go of what you had there..." Wesker said. I nodded my head slowly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You have me and thats all that should matter..." Wesker added. I smiled slightly as I looked over at him. "Thank you, A-err.. Wesker..." I said. At that moment I was mentally smacking myself for almost calling him by his first name.

Wesker nodded his head and made his way inside. I felt my knees shake and then give out. I sat on the ground, crying. "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... Leon...Chris... Jill... Ashley...Rebecca... I...I didn't mean to just leave you guys like this..." I whispered. My phone rang and i quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked. _"Serenity? Where the hell are you? I'm worried... Wesker showed up... I couldn't do anything... Damnit!" _Leon said. I started crying more and shook my head. "N-No... Leon... I... I can't...This is goodbye...I'm sorry..." I whispered and hung up the phone.

Leon's POV

_"N-No...Leon...I...I can't...This is goodbye...I'm sorry..." _Serenity whispered and hung up. I stood still for a moment then slowly put my cell phone away. "Leon! What happened?" Chris asked. i looked over at Chris and frowned. "Wesker has Serenity again... She told me that this was goodbye..." I said. Chris clentched his fist and hit against a wall. "Damnit... We're going to have to try and find them... Wesker will be gone for once and for all... We need to do an overdose of the virius like last time.." He said. Jill shook her head as she walked closer to Chris. "No... He'll just come back... He used Serenity's blood to come back and he'll do the same again..." She said.

I sighed slightly as I looked at the floor. "We have to do something...I just can't let Wesker have Serenity..." I said. Rebecca looked down and started sniffling. "S-Serenity... She's pregnant..." She said. I quickly stood up and looked at Rebecca. "A-Are you sure?" I asked. Rebecca nodded her head as she looked up at me. "Yes... She's almost 5 weeks along..." She said. I felt a sting in my heart, something I couldn't explain. "We have to get Serenity back at all costs... I'm not letting Wesker hurt her or that unborn child." I said.


	11. 7 Things

Authors Note: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOT! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ASHLEY! 83

Chapter 10: 7 Things

Serenity's POV

It had been a long horrible 8 months since the whole thing went down at headquarters and I was stuck inside of the lab which only had 4 rooms. two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the lab. I had been put on bed rest because I was expecting twins and Wesker didn't want to take the chance of me loosing the greatest mircale known to man. The only reasons I could get up was if Wesker needed me or I needed the bathroom, besides those two reasons I wasn't supposed to do anything.

I looked at my cell phone and knew Wesker didn't know I actually still had it. I carefully picked it up and listened to the new voicemails. _"Serenity... Please be alright... I miss you... Why am I even still calling your phone? I guess to hear your voice..."_. I smiled slightly at hearing Leon's voicemail and hung up. "Maybe I should call Ashley..." I said quickly dialing her number and heard her pick up. _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU'RE ASS!" _Ashley yelled. I groaned slightly as I knew the yelling would happen. "I'm sorry... Wesker... He.. He has me on a short leash per say..." I said. _"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" _Ashley yelled yet again. I frowned as I looked down at my stomach which seemed huge. "I would if I could, Ashley... But carrying twins and training... Plus Wesker watching my every move... It's not smart..." I said.

_"Well I have the right mind to find where ever you are and kick Wesker's ass!". _I couldn't help but faceplam at her comment. "Ashley.. That's nice but... I don't even know where I am... Plus you wouldn't last a minute with Wesker..." I said. _"Fine.. I guess I'll talk to you later..." _Ashley said then hung up. I felt the tears bulid up in my eyes as I quickly hid my phone. "Ah, how are we doing today, Dear Heart?" Wesker asked. I smiled slightly as I put my hand on my stomach. "I'm doing fine and these two keep kicking like theres no tomorrow." I said with a small laugh. Wesker smiled slightly as he sat down next to me and stared at my stomach, watching the twins kick away.

I gently grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. I noticed ever since I started showing he never touched my stomach once until now. Wesker raised an eyebrow as he felt one of the twins kick at his hand. "What should we name them? I mean we know its a boy and a girl..." I said looking over at him. Wesker looked at my stomach for a moment then at me. "Well... What about Albert Alexander Wesker for the boy and for the girl maybe Christina Avril Wesker?" I asked. Wesker raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You've planned this out too much... But I do like the names." He said. I smiled as I nodded my head. "When do you think I'll have the twins?" I asked curiously. Wesker took off his sunglasses and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Well... They will most likely will be here either today or tomorrow." He said. I felt my heart skip a jump at hearing this. "I can't wait to meet them..." I whispered.

Chris POV (At his apartment)

It had been 8 months since anyone had seen or heard out of Serenity or even Wesker for that matter. I sighed as I got out of my bed and looked over at Jill who was my soon to be wife within the next month. I smiled slightly as I looked at her for a moment longer then looked out the window. "Where are you exactly, Serenity? We're worried about you and the baby... Especially Leon..." I said.

Jill slowly walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay, Chris... We will find her... Don't worry about it... I know shes with Wesker but you have to give him a little credit... If he wanted to kill her, he would of by now." She said. I nodded my head as I turned around and looked into Jill's blue eyes. "You're right... He would of... I just hope we find her before she delievers the baby..." I said. Jill leaned her head on my chest. "I have a feeling we will find her either way..." She said. I nodded my head and knew somehow she was right.

(At the lab) Serenity's POV

I felt a sharp pain rip through my body and I hunched over. "Dear Heart... Are you okay?" Wesker asked. I shook my head no. "I... I think the twins are coming..." I said. Wesker quickly picked me up and carried me to the lab. He laid me down on the cold metal table and closed my eyes tightly. "N-No medication?" I asked. Wesker raised an eyebrow and sighed slightly. "No... Plus you should heal very fast after I get both of them out." He said.

I gluped as I closed my eyes tightly and felt the scalpal cut through my skin and among other things. I felt Wesker take out the first baby and then my heart melted at hearing my first born cry and take its first breath of air. "W-W-Which is it..." I asked. Wesker looked at the newborn and looked at me. "Christina Avril Wesker." He said. I felt the tears begin to build as I saw my newborn daughter being held by her father then gently put into a clear basket type thing.

Wesker quickly cut my skin again and pulled out the last twin, Albert Alexander Wesker. I smiled as I felt like passing out.


End file.
